Space and locations
This is a list of fictional planets and other significant celestial bodies (as well as massive space stations built into asteroids and other natural objects) featured in the anime series Space Battleship Yamato and its American dub, Star Blazers. The Solar System Earth: In the first season, home world of humans has been reduced to a radioactive desert as a result of planet bombardment which began in the 2190s. Humans survive in underground cities, but are threatened as radiation is leaking through the crust. After the Yamato retrieves a radiation-cleanser from the planet Iscandar, Earth is restored to its former glory in the space of two years, but is then threatened with invasion by the Comet Empire, the Black Nebula and other alien races. The Moon: in the second season, the Moon is devastated by shots fired from the Comet Empire's base, Gatlantis, as a warning to the human race. It is unclear whether the entire Moon is destroyed or merely its surface. Venus: In the second season, Venus is the site of a solar energy collection base used to power Earth. The base is destroyed by the Comet Empire's vanguard force as a prelude to invasion. Mars: A planet untouched by the Gamilon threat, Mars is used by the Earth Defence Force as a training ground for cadets, most notably Susumu Kodai and Daisuke Shima. The Yamato also uses it as a destination in the first test of its warp drive, and lands there to conduct repairs on its hull. Jupiter: The largest planet of the Solar System, Jupiter traps the Yamato in its gravity, forcing the ship to land on a floating island (the size of Australia) in its atmosphere. This island, covered with plant life and housing a Gamilon base, is destroyed in the first test of the wave motion gun, to the regret of the crew. Saturn: Many of the battles with the Comet Empire's forces in the second season occur in the vicinity of the ringed planet. Captain Hijikata lures Valsey's fleet into the rings as a trap. Titan: Saturn's largest moon is featured in the first season as the only source of a rare but essential metal, cosmonite. It also, apparently, contains plant and fungal life frozen in the ice which can be used as food. Pluto: The location of the Gamilon frontline base in the Solar System, from which their planet bombs and other attacks are launched. It also possesses seas (most likely of methane as liquid water could not exist at such temperatures) and a form of gelatinous life. Planet 10: It is believed by scientists in the series that a tenth planet once existed in the Solar System, but was reduced to an asteroid belt in which the Yamato hides from Gamilon pursuit. This asteroid belt resembles to some extent the real-life Kuiper belt. Planet 11: An icy body far from the Sun, featured in the second season. It once possessed advanced lifeforms who built structures resembling those of ancient Greece, and statues reminiscent of Easter Island. There is an archaeological station there protected by a contingent of space marines, and the Comet Empire attempt to build a frontline base there. This planet resembles the real-life Eris. Our Galaxy http://www.oocities.org/tokyo/spa/5972/ Alpha Orionis (オリオン座アルファ星): a red star in the constellation of Orion, which the Yamato passes close to on its journey to Iscandar. The Gamilons have booby-trapped the area with energy webs and missile bases. The Octopus Protostar Cluster (オクトパス原始星団): a group of eight proto-planets surrounded by stormy gas clouds, in which a black hole is reputed to be present, making navigation extremely hazardous. However, it is believed there is a safe strait through the centre of the cluster. Dinosaur Planet (恐竜惑星): a planet near the edge of our Galaxy, resembling prehistoric Earth. In the second season, Comet Empire General Goland hunts dinosaur-like creatures for recreation, before leaving and ordering his missile fleet to destroy the planet from orbit. Telezart (テレザート星): a planet just outside our Galaxy featured in the second season, Telezart was once an interstellar hub, home to many and diverse forms of life from other star systems. However, a devastating world war broke out between the various racial groups, provoking a telepathic woman named Teresa (Trelaina in Star Blazers) to use her immense powers to destroy all life, an act she regrets. In the second season it is the objective of the Yamato to reach Telezart and learn from Teresa of the menace of the Comet Empire. Teresa ultimately uses her psionic powers to self-destruct the planet in an attempt to destroy the White Comet. While the planet's detonation did not destroy the White Comet as Teresa had hoped, it did inflict tremendous damage on the Comet Empire, as well as blowing it far off its intended course toward Earth. This gave the Yamato more than enough time to reach Earth first and warn the Earth Defense Council, allowing them to mount a counter-offense against the White Comet's arrival.In the Milky Way, the Large Magellanic Cloud, and the farthest reaches of space, the rise and fall of civilizations has occurred again and again. If we examine these civilizations from a historical perspective, details will be revealed that are not readily apparent in the main storyline. The Milky Way Galaxy is a giant island in space streatching 100,000 Light Years across. By combining it with the Large and small Magellanic Clouds, we get three Nebular Clusters, encompassing 100~200 billion stars. Therefore, it is highly probable that an active civilization should exist under these circumstances. In Yamato, we have seen the civilizations of the Bolar Union, the Planet Dinguil and the Galman and Gamilas, just to name a few. Earth Civilization Planet Earth (Solar System) The humans of Earth rose from carbon-based life forms that originated in the area of the Orion spiral arm of the galaxy. By the year 2199, the Terrans had built bases on several planets within their Solar System. However, there was a time when all living things on Earth were in danger of extinction due to the assault of the Gamilas Empire from the Large Magellanic Cloud. What saved the Earth was aid from Iscandar; the advanced technologies that allowed humans to improve their spacecraft for interstellar flight between the years of 2200~2201. It was at this time that the Terrans had taken their first steps towards becoming an interstellar civilization. Although travel to Alpha Centauri (4.3 Light Years away) was achieved by 2203, only Yamato, the Prince of Wales and the Arizona had ever travelled beyond that distance. One key factor of Terran civilization is that it contains a mix of various races that dislike both war and the invasion of other star systems. Gamilas and Iscandar Planet Gamilas (Sanzar System) Although their civilizations were very different, these sister worlds evolved in the Sanzar sector of the Large Magellanic Cloud. These worlds were very old, and they were slowly dying. This had caused great extinctions on Iscandar, and the worsening of environmental conditions on Gamilas. The people of Gamilas were the descendants of immigrants to the Sanzar sector. For this reason, as the environment on Gamilas worsened, the people emigrated across the Small Magellanic Cloud and into the Milky Way, destined for Earth. The Gamilas were expanding their empire outwards during this time. Planet Iscandar (Sanzar System) The Iscandarians, on the other hand, were a peaceful civilization with no ambition for galactic conquest. When Gamilas attacked Earth, the remnants of the Iscandar nobility decided to oppose them. Despite great personal risk, they felt that helping the Earth would benefit them all in ways not yet seen. Presently these sister worlds of the Sanzar sector no longer exist. The Dark Nebula Empire caused the destruction of both planets while extracting energy to refuel their ships. The Gamilas people traveled back to the home star system of their ancestors, while the Iscandar civilization came to a lonely end with the death of Starsha. The sole survivor, Sasha, born between a Terran and an Iscandarian, became a crewmember of the Yamato, but she died in battle, drawing the final curtain on that ancient race. As the Gamilas people wandered back into the Milky Way, they encountered their distant relatives, the Galman, and promptly merged with them to form the Galman-Gamilas Empire. The last Iscandarians The Bolar Union Planet Bolar The Bolar Union created their base in the heart of the Milky Way. They were once a part of the central core group, but many of them broke away to later form the Union. Although they were called a Galactic Union, they had begun the outward invasion of other star systems by the year 2203. They left the Galactic Core and invaded the neighboring star systems, even absorbing races into their Union that had not yet developed space travel. The Dinguil Civilization Planet Dinguil The Dinguil civilization originated near the Orion Arm, but they were a special case, having actually descended from the Terrans of Earth. When the Earth was first flooded by the waters of Planet Aquarius, the civilization was saved from extinction by the Dinguil people. However, the Terrans who had gone back to Planet Dinguil eventually conquered their saviors and took over. In the end, the science of the Dinguil was corrupted, and the ancient traditions and religions of Earth were used to further the pursuit of power among the elite. Although similar incidences may have occurred elsewhere in the universe, there are no records to show that this is true. The Dinguil made plans to invade Earth immediately after Aquarius flooded their home world again in 2203. Basically, the Dinguil were motivated only for their personal pleasure, and they no longer resembled their modern Terran counterparts. Outside the Milky Way Although there are other powerful forces outside the local galaxies, only two came forward to invade our galaxy. Gatlantis (The White Comet Empire) Gatlantis: The White Comet Empire This group believed the entire universe belonged to them. Their home planet was actually a mobile spacecraft, so they no longer knew exactly where they had originated. Also, many non-Gatlanteans were absorbed into the Empire, so they held equal status along with the rest of the Gatlantean people. They could be described as a nomadic empire. They either conquered or destroyed any planet they came across, and never knew defeat until they encountered the Terrans. Because they were nomadic, their view toward others greatly differed from civilizations that were accustomed to one homeworld. The Dark Nebula Empire This civilization originated from an island-like region 40 light-years away, hidden from outside view by a dark nebula. They were a machine- oriented society. As a result, the people slowly lost their ability to reproduce by natural means. To solve this problem, Emperor Skaldart plotted to capture the Terrans in order to use them as breeding stock. The Dark Nebula Empire was in constant war with other stellar civilizations, creating the need for tremendous amounts of energy, so they invaded the Sanzar System to strip-mine the planets Gamilas and Iscandar. This is where they first encountered the Terrans and the Gamilas, and also where they acquired their data on the Terrans. Their entire race had been turned into cyborgs, which they felt gave them an advantage even though they could no longer reproduce themselves by natural means. The Dark Nebula and the White Galaxy Beyond our Galaxy Beemela: a tropical Earth-like planet between our Galaxy and the Large Magellanic Cloud, its inhabitants are semi-primitive humanoid bees who kill their own prisoners and turn them into royal jelly to trade with the Gamilons (though this aspect is not shown in Star Blazers). Like real bees, they have a monarchical society. Balan: half-way between our Galaxy and the Large Magellanic Cloud, Balan is a sunless planet whose plant life lives on geothermal heat. It is also home to the Balanodons, a race of reptiles capable of flying through space in the form of a massive communal organism. The Gamilons have built a refuelling base on Balan as part of their plan to colonise Earth; they have also constructed an artificial sun, which General Domel attempts to use in a plan to destroy the Yamato. The Rainbow Cluster: a group of seven stars of different colours, surrounded by a black nebula, and possessed of an electromagnetic field which interferes with radar. General Domel nominates the Rainbow Cluster the location for his final battle against the Yamato. The Large Magellanic Cloud: 148,000 light years from Earth, this satellite galaxy of our own (and a part of the Local Group) is the objective of the Yamato in the first season. It contains two notable planets: Gamilas (ガミラス): aka "Gamilon". The eighth planet of its solar system, Gamilas was once an Earth-like planet but is now, like its twin planet Iscandar, dying. Its outer shell is largely covered by forests; massive holes permit entry to the enormous underground caverns that have formed in the crust due to the planet's extreme volcanism. The floors and ceilings are host to the cities in which the Gamilon people now live; the seas are now underground and have been converted by volcanism into sulfuric acid. Leader Desler or Deslok uses tractor beams to drag the Yamato into the caverns, hoping to destroy it with missiles and the acid sea, but the battle serves only to trigger volcanic eruptions and roof collapse which destroy the cities and most of the Gamilon people. Desler and the remnants of his people return to Gamilas in Yamato: The New Voyage only to discover the Black Nebula Empire attempting to mine it for a rare element used in their weaponry. The resulting battle causes the planet to explode, sending Iscandar into a space warp. Iscandar (イスカンダル): an Earth-like planet almost entirely covered by seas, Iscandar was once a world of life and technology, but is now a dying world, its population reduced to a handful. It is ruled by Queen Starsha, who attempts to maintain peace with her belligerent neighbour, while holding it at bay with the threat of a doomsday bomb capable of destroying the planet. It is the objective of the Yamato in the first season to reach Iscandar and obtain a device called Cosmo-Cleaner-D (Cosmo-DNA in Star Blazers) from Starsha. Iscandar is the only source of a rare element called iscandarium, sought by the Black Nebula Empire, but Starsha destroys her planet rather than allow them to obtain it. The White Comet: an enormous plasma field resembling a gigantic comet, with at its centre Gatlantis, a fortress city situated on a hemispherical moon. The home of the Comet Empire, it travels through space destroying lifeless planets in its path, and sending out fleets of warships to conquer useful life-bearing worlds. Having dominated the Andromeda Galaxy, it is now en route to our Galaxy, its ultimate target being Earth. Even though the plasma shield can be destroyed, Gatlantis itself is extremely dangerous, a force field protecting the city, a rotating belt of missile launchers at the equator, and energy weapons and fighter hangars in craters in its underside. It is, however, fragile at the very top of its central tower and at the very bottom of the rock hemisphere, and energy is supplied from a single power centre. The White Comet features in the second TV season and the alternate version of the story told in Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato. The Black Nebula: featured in the movie Be Forever, Yamato, this is a massive double-galaxy near our own (at a distance of 200,000 light years), composed of clouds of dark matter on one side which obscure the spiral galaxy on the other; for this reason it has never been detected before, despite being a part of the Local Group. Passage between the cloud and the galaxy is achieved through a vortex at the centre. Both galaxies are held separate by the system's one significant planet: Dezarium (デザリアム星): home of the Black Nebula Empire, a race of bionic humanoids. Though disguised to resemble Earth (complete with famous landmarks including the Egyptian Pyramids), it is, beneath its shell, a massive spherical skeleton of metal, a crystalline city at its centre whose tower-tops can be used as missiles. The planet can only be destroyed by a strategically-fired burst from a wave motion gun, and doing so causes the two galaxies of the Black Nebula to collide, forming a new galaxy. http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/Category:California http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Locations Aquarius: featured in the movie Final Yamato, Aquarius is a planet covered by heavy water which travels throughout our Galaxy on a long orbit at roughly half the speed of light, flooding the worlds it passes and thus bringing either life to lifeless planets (such as the ancient Earth) or death to inhabited worlds (such as Dingir). The only land on its surface is in the form of floating continents which once supported intelligent humanoid life, but its population is now extinct. It also possesses three non-aligned planetary rings of ice crystals. Dingir: the home of a grey-skinned race of technologically-advanced humanoids. They are descended from Earth humans who were transported there by aliens (whom they regard as gods) 10,000 years ago when Aquarius last flooded Earth. In the movie Final Yamato, Dingir is flooded by Aquarius and its population all but wiped out; the surviving Dingirians set their sights on Earth as a new home and plan to transport Aquarius there in order to destroy humanity. The planet was named for the Sumerian word for "god", dingir. Uruk: an enormous space fortress built into a Dingirian continent which rises from the drowned world, Uruk represents the last survivors of the Dingirians. It possesses a warp drive capable of transporting the planet Aquarius through space, and its main defenses are based on neutrinos, in the form of both shields and deadly beams. It also carries fleets of warships and fighters, and is controlled from a central temple. It is named after the ancient Sumerian city of Uruk. AD 2100 On Earth, a new day dawned. Solar System colonization commenced as humanity finally recovered from the First Space War, but the sheer amount of Gamilon hardware discovered in the Solar System shocked Earth leaders. Fearful of a reappearance of the mysterious attackers from space, a unified Earth Defense Command (EDC) was created. Queen Polilla of the House of Gardiana made psychic contact with the living planet Phantom, the oldest living being in the galaxy. Phantom warned her of the coming war between Galman and Bolar, a war in which Shalbart and its legendary ancient weapons would become a coveted prize. The principles of Warp travel were discovered by scientists on Dezarium. The unstable mineral Dezarium was used as a basis for this drive, despite its byproduct of hyperon radiation. The Great Return program to breach the Dark Nebula was begun. On Gamilon, Desslar IV was born. Also born was Sarjant Talan, Mastersson ("prince") of Clan Talan. The young crown prince and the chief-to-be of the Talan clan grew up as friends. On Iscandar, Queen Astra I died. Queen Sasha II ascended to the throne. AD 2119 On Iscandar, Queen Sasha II died giving birth to Starsha III and her twin sister Astra. The Regency Council ruled for 18 months until Starsha III was crowned. The Dark Nebula AD 2121 The Great Return Program succeeded; Dezarium forces escaped from the Galaxy of Light and established bases within the Dark Nebula itself. A chance encounter with a Gamilon space probe lead them to discover the Gamilum-based Warp drive. Leader Skaldart began his expansion into our universe. The Dark Nebula Empire was created as its forces began to penetrate the Galaxy in search of Gamilum. Acting in secret, a young Desslar IV violated religious law and made radio contact with Iscandar, specifically with the now-adult Queen Starsha III. Enchanted by her, he continued their communication. AD 2139 Abraham Avatar was born in Colorado, USA. AD 2150: THE PLAGUE In an attempt to create an immortality gene treatment, geneticists on Iscandar accidentally created a virus that killed on contact. Within days, the once-great civilization of Iscandar perished, its citizens reduced to corpses. Desslar III attempted to send help to Iscandar, but was stopped by the High Priests, who reminded him that Iscandar was a Holy Planet, never to be touched. The King was forced to stand aside as the plague ravaged Iscandar. On Iscandar itself, only a few survived. In a last-ditch effort to save her people, Starsha activated the Ancients' fantastic Cosmo DNA machine, but it was too late. The planet was cleansed of the virus, but only Starsha and her sister were left alive. Heartbroken, Desslar III abdicated in favor of his son, Desslar IV. The High Priests capitalized on the situation and seized power, attempting to kill the young King in the process. Desslar IV escaped, aided by Talan, and assumed the peasant name of Desslok. Planet Gamilon The High Priests imposed a total religious dictatorship across all of Gamilon and declared the end of the monarchy. Taking the destruction of Iscandarian culture as a sign, spacefleets were ordered to Earth's Solar System to resume the Holy War. To feed their coffers, the Church re-introduced feudalism. The Clans were abolished and many of their nobles executed. AD 2151 Accompanied by Talan, Desslok gained a commission in the Gamilon military. He participated in many campaigns and gained the attention of the Commander of Gamilon's Commonwealth Forces, a powerful Lieutenant Colonel named Dommel Lysis. Under Lysis' tutelage, Desslok became a brilliant strategist. The two worked together to pacify Gamilon's many conquered worlds. AD 2159 Striking from Pluto, Gamilon forces attacked Earth across a broad battlefront. This time the match was more even, and EDF forces put up a fierce struggle. The war settled into a near-stalemate as both sides vied for advantage. AD 2165 Stephen Sandor was born in New Sweden, Luna. AD 2169 A baby boy was born to Charles and Beth Wildstar of Great Island (Okinawa). The child was named Alex, an old family name. AD 2171 Stephen Sandor was badly injured in an amusement park accident in which his only sister died. Now a quadruple amputee, the boy was chosen to receive experimental bionic limbs. AD 2177 Adam Avatar (son of Abraham) was born. AD 2179 A second boy is born in the Wildstar family, named Derek. Leslie and Kevin Forrester of Austin, Texas, became parents of a baby girl, Nova Snow Forrester. Marcus Venture, Jr. was born to Marcus and Anna Venture, Brooklyn, New York, USA. AD 2184 Stephen Sandor was commissioned, assigned to the shipyard at Great Island, Japan. AD 2185 Alex Wildstar entered the Earth Defense Academy. General Lysis was assigned as supreme commander of all Gamilon mobile forces. Lysis chose Desslok as his replacement as the head of the Commonwealth Guards and charged him to watch over the Gamilon people in his absence. Moved by this, Desslok revealed his identity as the true King of the Gamilons. Lysis, an old-guard Royalist, swore eternal fealty to Desslok and pledged his armies in any attempt to overthrow the High Priests' brutal reign. With Talan at his side, Desslok began to assemble a cadre of sympathetic officers and former Clan nobles. AD 2189 Alex Wildstar was commissioned, assigned to Cruiser EDS Harrison under Abraham Avatar. There, he met chief engineer Stephen Sandor, and the two became friends. AD 2190 Sandor was transferred to Okinawa Naval Shipyard. Giordi Venture was born. AD 2191 Desslok made his move. Royalist forces moved against key defense and munitions stations of the government on Gamilon. Backed by Lysis' mobile forces, Desslok's army quickly overran the planet and a new Holy Kingdom of Gamilon was declared. The High Priests, who still held the homeworld's highly-religious masses in thrall, threatened a civil war, but Desslok end-ran them by announcing that the High Priests had been in league with the Dark Star all along and had them executed. To prove his piety to the still-faithful people of Gamilon, Desslok vowed to utterly destroy the Dark Star within ten years. To this end, he ordered the Gamilon forces fighting Earth to begin bombarding the planet with asteroids. The ploy worked, and Desslok was named Leader ("Warrior-King") for Life. Desslok's real ambition was to finish off Earth quickly, then, his adoration by the masses secure, to rebuild the long-dead Galman Empire with himself as God-Emperor. A Gamilon Planet Bomb makes Earthfall The first "Planet-Bombs" fell on Earth. Derek Wildstar's parents were killed in the attack on Okinawa, as was Avatar's wife. Derek moved in with Alex, who was reassigned to the shipyard. Alex and Sandor renewed their friendship. As the planet-bombings continued, Earth's productive capacity and population were savaged. Fallout levels grew as the cobalt-seeded bombs rained upon the Earth. After taking the place of his fallen commanding officer in the midst of a battle in Saturnian space, Avatar turned the tables on his attackers and destroyed a Gamilon fleet. EDS Trafalgar limped home as the only survivor of the battle, and Avatar was promoted to Captain. AD 2192 Adam Wildstar entered the Space Academy on Earth. Gamilon forces took Jupiter. A 'Floating Continent' base was established within the giant planet. Avatar lead a squadron against Gamilon-held planetoids in the Inner Belt, destroying all of them in a hellish 2-year-long campaign. The Gamilon forward defense base within Asteroid Icarus was captured and its technology recovered intact for study. Derek Wildstar, Mark Venture, and Nova Forrester graduated from the Academy. The Underground Cities began to fill. Earth's spacefleets were decimated in a showdown with Gamilon forces in trans-Mars space.